A Rose By No Other Sky
by NonaryNathan999
Summary: Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. One-shot (Updated 2/20/2017). Sequel in progress.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Yang, look at how high I am!"

"Ruby, be careful! You might-"

"It's okay! I'm fine, Ya-"

"RUBY!"

 **To RR**

A young Ruby woke up with a startled expression on her face as she found herself staring up at a white ceiling. The entire place smelled funny, as if it had been cleaned ten times with a row and then scrubbed down with dish soap. The small girl crinkled her nose is an uncomfortable manner as it was itchy as well.

Raising her right hand to scratch it, for some reason she couldn't see the limb for a second as she lifted it up. She paused. Why couldn't she see it? That was odd. Waving her hand around, she realized that she could only see out of her left eye at the moment. She was shocked. How did this happen?

Before she could go into a state of panic, she heard a door open. Turning her head around, she saw her entire family walking towards her. Yang Xiao Long, her blonde sister who was only two years older than the smaller girl. Tai, her yellow-haired father who was extremely protective of her. Qrow, her uncle who drank a funny liquid that smelled awful but was still fun to be with.

"Ruby! You're okay!" Yang exclaimed as she rushed forward and hugged her sister. It was so weird that Ruby could only see a part of Yang's face and not the entire thing. Again, what happened to her?

"Are you hurt anywhere, sweetie?!" Tai asked as he knelt down near the two girls that were embracing one another. The male jittered with worry as panic was clearly shining in his eyes. He had already lost two wives. He'd be damned if he lost his daughters!

"And you guys complain about me breaking rules." Qrow commented much quieter than the two blondes that were fussing over Ruby, referencing that they should at least be quiet in a hospital. But still, he took a chair and sat down near the family. "Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?" He bent forward as he was sitting in the chair with the back in front of him.

"I'm okay, thanks." Ruby smiled a little. But then it turned into curiosity. "Why can't I see properly?"

The look on Qrow's face fell as he was in a bit of thought. "You don't remember? You were up on that jungle gym in the park. Apparently you felt a little adventurous and decided to climb all the way to the top. You were successful, and then you fell hard on the ground. You made your sister and dad worry, kiddo." He explained the situation easily and slow enough for the young girl to understand.

"We brought you here as fast as we could." Tai was speaking much quicker. "The doctor had to give you a few stitches around your eye. But within a few weeks to a couple of months you should be okay."

Ruby tilted her head. "Is that why I can't see out of my…" She pointed to her covered face which was hidden under some wrapped bandages.

"Yeah…" Yang was now the one to answer with a whisper. "Ruby… I'm so sorry… If only I was more careful. If I kept a better eye on you then…"

Qrow nudged the female blonde's shoulder with his fist gently. "Live and learn, kid. Now you'll be ready for when something like this happens next time." He then turned his attention to ruby who was slowly shuffling out of the bed. "Whoa, hold on a minute, kiddo. Where are you going?"

"Home." Ruby stated before tilting her head with confusion. "Is that not why you guys are here? To pick me up?"

"Sweetie, the doctors said that you still need to stay in the hospital for a few more days." Tai explained softly, slowly standing up. "They want to make sure that the wound at least closes before you can go outside."

"…Oh…" The small girl said in disappointment. Dropping her head, she sighed sadly. She lifted her face though as the covers that was over her came closer to her neck.

"Just get some rest. " Her dad smiled. "Those days will be over before you know it."

"Mmm…" Ruby now nodded slowly.

 **RR to TS**

Tsuna was in the hospital, and he was terribly lost. He wanted to stretch his legs after lying in the hospital bed for over forty eight hours straight after the removal of his appendix, and the thirteen-year-old had snuck out of his room while Nana was sleeping in an adjacent chair.

He had forgotten to take note of the room he was in and at that moment he was wandering down a hallway not ever sure if he was on the right level. The rooms on this level looked extremely similar to the hospital quarters he would temporarily be staying in. He felt awkward in his baggy blue pajama bottoms and the hospital-issued gown-top, not even wearing real shoes, only slippers.

Tsuna caught sight of someone in white turning the corner far down the hallway he stood in and he made a split-second decision to duck into an empty-looking room to his right. He felt like if he was caught wandering around on a creepily empty floor he'd get into trouble.

The room was small and mostly white, much like his. The far wall had a large window, illuminating the marble floor, clean walls, another door that probably led to a small bathroom, and lot of stainless steel by the hospital bed. There was a few buttons on a bed, a person lying on the mattress-

Tsuna nearly shrieked when he realized he'd gone into an occupied hospital room.

A girl was sitting in the bed, watching him with equally surprised wide silver eyes. Her black hair with red tips was smooth was she too was wearing a similar outfit to his, only that she had red bottoms on rather than blue. Some of her hair was covered with bandages as well as her right eye.

"I-I, uhhh, I'm s-sorry." Tsuna stuttered, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to go back out into the hall just yet because that doctor might still be out there, but if this girl reported him… "I just got lost…" He couldn't help but continuously stare at her as red crept over his face.

"Are you staying here too?" The girl asked after a beat. "Do you know what room you were in? What about the floor?" She asked curiously to the boy, who noticed that he was staring. But she too was staring back as well as a pink blush took over her cheeks.

The questions weren't mean but Tsuna blushed and stuttered more because he was really embarrassed. "I-I don't know." He nearly whispered in shame. "I-I'm here because I got my appendix removed…"

"Oh." The girl said.

"What are you here for?" Tsuna asked, still finding himself mesmerized by the girl's features. But then it snapped into him when he saw the bandages on her face. Tsuna felt awful, and it was more than the slight physical pain in his side. He thought getting an appendix removed would have been the most painful thing on Earth. But this girl's own life could be affected by this event if her body didn't heal properly. "Oh… I-I'm sorry."

The girl fidgeted in her spot shyly. "I-it's okay." She said. "You look kind of pale though… Are you okay?"

His side was throbbing from all the walking around and Tsuna hoped he didn't pull his stitches. "Yeah, my eyes are fine." He answered.

"No, I mean… maybe you should sit down? You can, if you would like." The girl gestured to the chair in the room. "No one else is visiting or anything.

Going against his better judgment and the desire to run away because of his own awkwardness, Tsuna tentatively went over to the chair and sat down. It was big, but not too large. "Th-thank you." They shyly looked at each other again, then quickly away. The girl looked just as awkward as him, he thought. It made him feel better. "What… is your name? He asked.

"Ruby."She said.

"I'm Tsuna."

"N-nice to meet you, Tsuna-san." She said.

"You too, Ruby-san." He replied.

There was more silence as the throbbing in his side slowly resided. Ruby fiddled with her sheets, not know what to do or say. "What school do you go to?" Tsuna asked to start conversation.

"Namimori Middle." Ruby said quietly. "I'm bored right now since there's no school… But my grades are so bad I don't really like it either."

"That's hard." Tsuna nodded a tiny bit. "I go to the same school as well but I still fail everything." He blushed at his own words, but Ruby's soft smile made the brunette relax. She was pale, he noticed.

"How old are you?" Ruby asked him.

"Thirteen." He said. "And you?"

"I'm thirteen too." She said. "We're in the same year, then. I don't think I've ever seen you when I do go to school, though…"

Once more, there was an odd silence. The two children looked at each other with nervous expressions before looking away for another time. Gathering courage to speak again, Tsuna and Ruby asked their questions at the same time.

"Can I visit you… again?/Will you visit again?"

The both blushed at the same time. "Y-yes, if you'd visit, that'd be fine." Ruby nodded.

"O-okay." Tsuna replied. "I mean I think I'll get released today and go home but once I catch up on homework is it okay with you if I… come visit?"

"I'll be right here." Ruby said with a smile. Tsuna smiled back.

"I'm going to go try to find my hospital room again." He said getting up. "Th-thank you for letting me rest here, Ruby-san." He paused and awkwardly waved from the doorway. "See you… later?"

"Y-yes." Ruby said.

As Tsuna walked down the empty hallway, still completely lost, he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face. But while that happened, his mom found him. "Tsu-kun! There you are!" Nana bent down to hug her child tenderly to make sure she didn't hurt him. "Are you okay? Wait, why is your face all red?!" She then questioned. "Are you okay?! Are you sick?!"

Tsuna wondered what she was talking about before looking towards a painting protected by glass. With his reflection, he could see that his cheeks were red with a blush. But despite his young age, he knew the answer.

"…I met an angel." He whispered.

Nearby, Qrow, Yang, and Tai all were through the halls and walked into the room where Ruby was staying. All three of them were frequent visitors, always on the clock with their presences. But imagine their surprise when they saw Ruby's cheeks the same color as her name. "Ah, Tou-san, Onee-chan, Oji-san." Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, are you okay?! What happened?!" Yang asked as she was immediately by her sister's side and was holding her closely to get a closer look at the blush. Ruby looked down timidly.

"I… met an angel."

 **TS to RR**

As Tsuna got off the ground after tripping on the asphalt once more, he continued his journey to Signal Academy.

The feeling inside of him was complete excitement. Sure, it was still his first year and he was having a tough time. But he still allowed himself to breath. He was grateful that moments of being chased by bullies helped him be all sneaky-sneaky since he got extremely better at running. Although he would usually get caught due to his clumsiness more than anything. However the moment the sigh escaped his lips there was a bolt of red and he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Tsuna! Tsu! Tsu! Tsu!"

The excitement grew inside as he and Ruby began to giggle and tumble around together. "Ah, Ruby! You're finally out of the hospital!" Tsuna exclaimed as they were out of breath and finally released the almost iron-like grip they had on each other.

"I know! It's been a long time. But I'm finally able to go to Signal after all of this time!" Ruby cheered with a jump as Tsuna now had a full view of both silver eyes that belonged to Ruby. "I'm going to create my weapon after my Uncle Qrow! I will be a complete badass! I'm going to go to Beacon! I'm going to become a proud huntress!" She ranted on before realizing what she had just said. "Eheheh… What about you?" She asked sheepishly.

"I'm also becoming a hunter like you." Tsuna answered while scratching the back of his head. "I… might not be good at it. But I can still try my best. It's also nice to have someone you know beside you as well."

Ruby smiled while nodding her head. But then realization hit her head. "Oh no, we're going to be late!" Grabbing Tsuna's hand, the brunette was surprised that he was having a tough time keeping up with Ruby. "I still have to introduce you to my sister Yang as well. Oh, do you have notes on all of the classes I missed? We're there any interesting weapons?! You have to tell me everything!"

Despite them being exhausted by the time they skidded to a halt at the entrance, the corners of both of their mouths were turned up into wide smiles as they looked forward to their time at Beacon together.

 **RR to TS**

"I am Juudaime's right-hand man! Even that baseball-idiot is Juudaime's friend!" Hayato Gokudera growled, jabbing Ruby with one of his fingers in a very violent manner. His eyes were held into a glare, hoping to scare Ruby off. "Not you!"

But the girl was unaffected by the leering of the silver-haired teen. In fact, she was smiling with a cheerful expression on her face. "Okay!" She exclaimed with a happy clap of her hands. "That just means we're all friends!"

Gokudera was completely dumbfounded by her logic. It's just… How did it make so much sense yet was completely stupid at the same time?! The teen stomped on the ground multiple times as he got on his knees and rested his head onto the floor while facing Tsuna. "Juudaime! I'm unable to get this annoying girl away from you! I am a failure as your right-hand man! Please punish me as you see fit!"

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna answered while looking to Ruby awkwardly. The girl meanwhile had a completely innocent face on. "I told you that Ruby-san is a nice person. There was no need to yell at her…"

Ruby meanwhile giggled in amusement at how Gokudera was acting funny. But a certain blonde saw this scene and decided to walk into the conversation. "Hey, Ruby, what's up?"

"Onee-chan!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran into Yang's arm and jumped into them eagerly. After a small fight of flailing limbs, the two girls got back up to see the males staring at them. One with a threatening glare while the other with cautious curiosity. "Ah, right! Tsuna-san, I want you to meet my Onee-chan, Yang. Onee-chan this is Tsuna-san and Gokudera-san."

As Ruby gestured to the blonde, Yang stuck her hand out. "Yo, nice to meet you guys." She ignored the look of the silver-haired teen as she shook Tsuna's palm and fingers with a tight grip. "So, this is your boyfriend, Ruby?"

"Juudaime, this girl is really your woman?!" Gokudera questioned, turning towards the brunette with shock before bowing. "I have shamed you greatly, trying to keep your girlfriend away from you!"

Tsuna and Ruby both had questioning looks on their faces. Confusion took over their expressions as they looked at each other. As if they shared a mental connection, the both of them shrugged at the same time and turned to their spectators and asked their question.

"What's a girlfriend?/What's a boyfriend?"

 **TS to RR**

"Hey, shouldn't some go wake them up. Lunch is about to end." A teacher of Signal Academy asked this question, gesturing to Ruby and Tsuna.

Both teenagers were asleep and leaning against each other. Their backs were supported by a bench as they both sat on the wooden surface. They were so… peaceful looking together as they were motionless. In fact, they were so still that animals actually neared them and decided to sleep on their bodies. A pair of cats shared the arms of the two humans. Birds also got comfortable on their heads.

"You can't do that!" Tai exclaimed in a harsh whisper "They look so cute together!"

 **RR to TS**

"Oh boy… There goes Gokudera again with Ruby."

Yamamoto made this comment as he watched Gokudera get into some random debate with Ruby. The frustration on the silver-haired teens face was scrunched up with frustration as Ruby still maintained her innocent look with a questioning expression.

"He never learns." Yang shook her head as she too witnessed the scene. Tsuna meanwhile was behind the two spectators drinking from a juice box. Then Yang realized something. "Shouldn't you do something about them, Sawada-chan?"

"Err…" Tsuna thought for a couple of seconds. "I… don't think outsiders should be involved. It may just complicate things."

"Dude, you're already involved." Yang deadpanned.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Senpai." Yamamoto waved easily. "Besides, the fact that Gokudera and Ruby are like that is a good thing."

Yang now turned to the other boy. "What do you mean by that?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "If Gokudera truly hates someone, he would beat them to a pulp. He'd even throw fireworks at them." He said nonchalantly.

Yang stared flatly at the two boys. "And you both are okay with him being like that?"

 **TS to RR**

"Well… aren't you two lovebirds getting along just fine?" Qrow commented with a grin as Tsuna and Ruby were together and sharing a bag of chips. The black-haired man leaned forward closer in a whisper. "Be honest, just how 'far' have you two gone?" The smirk grew even bigger than before.

"Teach, that's borderline sexual harassment." One student commented from the side.

Both Tsuna and Ruby looked at each other. The gears in their heads were turning as they thought about their answer. "How far?" Tsuna muttered before looking at Qrow with a straight face. "Well, we went all the way to another town the other day… Is that far enough?" He asked.

"They had this limited time cookie special!" Ruby added, showing the pamphlet that she had when she and Tsuna found out about the amazing event. "They were so good!" Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Qrow turned around and held his thumb up for Tai to see as the blonde adult was watching from the corner. "These two are way too pure and innocent! Meeting adjourned!"

"Yang was there as well." Tsuna commented as Ruby smiled.

At this fact, Qrow's face fell. "You mean, you two weren't even alone together…"

 **RR to TS**

"Mmm!" Ruby moaned in bliss as she munched on a small backed good with a huge grin. Her eyes were closed while enjoying the taste. "I just love these cookies you got, Tsuna-san! They're super yummy!" She explained as she continued to eat them.

"I'm glad you like them." Tsuna smiled as he took was munching on the treats that he and his mom baked together. For once, they turned out good. He then reached his hand up and brushed her face. "You got some right on your cheek, Ruby-san."

"Oh, thanks." Ruby nodded as she did the same. "You have some on your face as well."

A couple of students from Namimori Middle watched the two of them and they seemed to have looks of amusement on their faces. "Man… normally in this kind of situation I'd be thinking… 'Sickening sweet lovebirds, go die already!' But… but when it comes to these two… I don't think that at all."

Ruby soon began to chuckle to herself. That caught Tsuna's attention. "What's so funny, Ruby-san?" He asked with curiosity.

"Nothing, Tsuna-san." Ruby grinned. "I'm just so happy… It's so nice out… And I get to eat yummy treats with you everyday… I can talk with friends… All because of you." Ruby turned towards Tsuna before leaning on him. "I wish these days would last forever."

"Yeah." Tsuna felt Ruby's weight. "Me too."

"Mmm!" The girl cheered.

 **TS to RR**

Ruby's face was concerned.

It was an extremely rare sight for the small girl to have this look. But how could she not?

Tsuna's appetite had been getting smaller and smaller lately. He has also been taking many trips to the hospital lately. The brunette seemed extremely fine, but was he really? Maybe Ruby should bring some pudding cups for Tsuna so it could be easier on his stomach. Maybe have Yang help make her some jello?

Yang eyed her sister sitting in a classroom all alone. The blonde saw the thoughtful expression on Ruby's face. Her younger sister looked pale. Yang would notice the girl not getting enough sleep lately. She was extremely worried. Maybe she should take her out for some change of scenery sometime. Tsuna was more than welcome to come along as well.

Qrow and Tai meanwhile saw Yang standing in the halls with a sad expression. The blonde girl had been looking down as of late. The issue was rather concerning since she was extremely social and outgoing. But now, she was quiet. The two adults decided that later they should talk to her. But the question was… would it be of any help?

Meanwhile in the principal's office.

"So… Tai and Qrow's lectures have been less informative because they're too busy worrying about Miss Xiao Long worrying about Miss Rose worrying about Mister Sawada… Those five…"

 **RR to TS**

"Yo Gokudera!"

Yamamoto tried to get the attention of the silver-haired bomber who was too busy glaring at Ruby who was sitting right next to Tsuna in the bright sun of the clear day. But since Gokudera was ignoring him, Yamamoto's expression took a rather serious look. A look almost no one has ever seen. "What is it that you don't like about Ruby? Why do you hate her so much? Ruby is so nice and such a good person. She's a great person to Tsu-"

"I know."

"…What?"

Gokudera's expression was still straight, but the usual anger was now passive-aggressive. "She's the woman Juudaime likes… Of course she's a good person.

Now Yamamoto was confused. "So why do you hate her so much?

Gokudera didn't say it. He couldn't say it because it was just a feeling. There was no physical evidence. But something inside him told him that it was going to happen. Why did he hate Ruby so much?

Because someday… Ruby was going to make Juudaime cry and leave him…

 **TS to RR**

The hospital was very different when she was a visitor instead of a patient. Ruby stood cautiously at the front desk, almost wishing that she had asked her family to stay with her rather than waiting for her outside. The nurse at the front desk was very nice and told her to go ahead when she explained who she was visiting. "Tsuna is in this room on the 10th floor."

Ruby was nervous as the floors of the elevator passed. When she finally reached the level she wanted to be at, she quickly stepped out. Last time she had taken the stairs she was not sure which way Tsuna's room was. She kept walking until she finally found it.

"H-hello?" She asked nervously as she slowly and quietly pushed the door open. She entered and saw the brunette in the bed, but he wasn't sitting up. "Tsuna?" Ruby took a step into the room.

His eyes slowly opened and she looked at him, struggling to sit up." R-ruby!" He fumbled around with the bed, but the girl ran up to him and helped.

"S-sorry." Ruby apologized. "Did I wake you up?"

"No… Was just napping a little." Tsuna answered. There were some monitors next to the head of his bed. Also, an IV cord was attached to his arm. There was even an oxygen mask over his face as rushing air filled their conversation.

Ruby adjusted the posture of the boy so he was sitting much comfortably while she adjusted the blankets by pulling them up. "It's… different." Ruby mumbled. "It's so… different without you being at Signal Academy."

"Yeah… it really is weird." Tsuna and Ruby chuckled in amusement.

They didn't know what to say. Tsuna was really sick and Ruby visited him every day. That was okay though. There was no need for conversation. Just the silence between them was more than enough…

But it was so different. The air that used to be filled with their talk was silent. The air that used to be filled with their laughter was taken away.

Through all of this, Ruby slowly reached her hand out. It grasped Tsuna's. The brunette slowly looked at her with half-open eyes. A tired grip wrapped around Ruby's fingers. The girl made sure that the connection couldn't be broken.

That's when a loud sound played loudly on one note.

"Ts-tsuna…?" Ruby asked as the boy was now asleep. "Tsuna? Tsuna?!"

"I NEED A CRASH CART AND TWO MILLS OF EPINEPHRINE!"

A doctor and three nurse came crashing into the room as the former began shouting orders. Ruby was startled as she suddenly let go of Tsuna's hands. She was about to grab it again when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you have to leave now." One of the nurses said urgently as the rest of the hospital staff were frantically working hard.

"No! Wait! What about Tsuna?!" Ruby shouted as she struggled against the woman's hold.

"Come on! Where's that AED?!" The second nurse shouted, looking around frantically.

"Two minutes until full charge!" The third one replied.

"Get the girl out of here!" The doctor ordered.

"Tsuna! Please, Tsuna ! No! Let me go! TSUNA!"

 **RR to TS**

Tsuna was extremely tired.

First of all, Tsuna was tired from Reborn constantly detonating C4 explosives right in front of him whenever he would get a math question wrong. He couldn't get any sleep from Lambo and I-Pin arguing all night. When morning came, he only had a small amount of food as Reborn was stealing his portion.

Thankfully Kaa-san made much more food for him and Ruby in bento boxes as his mom stated that they were growing and needed to eat more. Thankful for such a wonderful mother, he trudges out of the house and thought tried to remember what it was that they were doing today.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was walking down the street right in front of a speeding truck. Tsuna saw it and froze. His mind screamed at him to move but his body couldn't. All he could do was stare at the incoming vehicle.

The roaring truck was suddenly falling away from his vision.

No… he was pushed out of the way.

But… who…

Slowly turning his head, the fatigue all went away. Absolute horror took over his face and brain. Filled with shock, Tsuna nearly forgot to breathe. Someone had pushed him out of the way. Someone had saved him. But that person was not lucky. They received the full impact of that truck. There was no way that person would be able to survive the collision.

That person was…

"RUBY-SAN!"

 **TS to RR**

An orange sky.

A warm glow surrounded Ruby as she was among the amber environment. The trees helped shade and bring life to the scenery despite their still nature. The grass was not lush, but still sprang out of the ground full of energy and waiting for the days to come. In front of the red-hooded girl was a polished, smooth rock.

But it was not the gravestone that Ruby would stare at that belonged to her mother, Summer Rose. No, this was a gravestone that belonged to Tsunayoshi Sawada.

She just wanted to be left alone right now. It was this exact day… this exact time when the brunette passed on into the next world. His slumber would be eternal as he deserved the rest. Ruby was just there to keep him company. Who knew, maybe he was lonely since there was nobody else he could talk with very well.

It was funny. Tsuna was always awkward talking to people but others never see that side. That was because the brunette was surrounded by people he knew… was close to…

But now no one will know about the boy. No one but her and Yang. The brunette was lonely…

Just like she was right now.

 **RR to TS**

At six in the morning, Tsuna stepped down from the stairs while Nana was already up preparing breakfast. She looked at him, then held out her arms to the fifteen-year-old without speaking. Tsuna hugged his mother tightly. "I'm… visiting Ruby-san today." He whispered. It was just the two of them in the kitchen, all the rest of the busy sawada household was still asleep.

"Yes," Nana murmured into her son's hair. "That's just fine."

"Okay," Tsuna whispered, his words muffled by her apron. He didn't let go for a few minutes, but Nana didn't mind. When he finally pulled away, his brown eyes were wet with tears. "I… miss her… so much…"

Nana smiled sadly at him, running her hand through his hair comfortingly. "I know, Tsu-kun. I know."

When Tsuna walked out of the door, he made sure to stop by the florist. A bouquet of roses. Flowers that fit Ruby perfectly. Their color matched the shade she loved. With that quick stop, Tsuna found himself right at the graveyard.

Just before he walked through the gates though, he found himself watching two grown men and a teenage blonde slowly travel through the pathway and out of the property. All of them came into eye contact with the brunette. The man with black hair placed his hand on the boy's shoulder gently. "Don't beat yourself. It's not your fault…. It was that driver's."

"But… still…" Tsuna couldn't even finish his sentence.

He kept his eyes trained to the ground. He didn't know how long it was, but when he looked up nobody was around. Walking again, he eventually found it.

Ruby's grave.

 **TS to RR**

Ruby removed the hood that was covering her head despite the wind blowing. "Hey Tsuna… Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been, well, pretty busy." She awkwardly looked to her side.

 **RR to TS**

"Sorry, Ruby-san." Tsuna apologized. "I've been… occupied lately. Reborn-san has been keeping me extremely busy. No matter how many times it happens, I will never get used to his attitude and antics."

 **TS to RR**

"Yeah… I could see that happening." Ruby chuckled. "Dad is, you know… Dad." She ended with a small smile while shrugging her shoulders. "He's still teaching at Signal, but he told me he's going to be going out on some mission soon."

 **RR to TS**

"Tou-san is like that as well." Tsuna sighed while placing the palm of his hand towards his face for support. "As for Kaa-san… She misses you… I miss you too."

 **TS to RR**

Ruby nodded her head slowly before her eyes lit up with a bit of remembrance. "Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So... that's cool." She paused to come up with other things to say. "I think being on a team with Yang helps."

 **RR to TS**

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded. "Your sister is a really helpful person."

 **TS to RR**

"I keep her in line."

 **RR to TS**

"Really?"

 **TS to RR**

"That was a joke." Ruby quickly mumbled while looking down. "She's actually a really great fighter, you can tell she's learned a lot from Dad. Well so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates. Together, we form Team RWBY. And yes, before you ak, that does cause a lot of confusion…

 **RR to TS**

"Yang-senpai still can hold her ground against Onii-san… Doesn't like Hibari-san though after all this time, no surprise." Tsuna tried to think up of more things to say. "That's right, I also met some more people! They're… unique in their own way. There's this… gang that call themselves the Varia. I'm sure that you would love to see their weapons. There's also Shoichi and Spanner, they are super smart technicians that can almost make anything! Byakuran and his friends are quirky. Enma-kun is also nice... he's like me. I think you two would get along easily. Then there's also this group called Vindice... they're nice whenever they're not scary... so it's rare to see them so warm-."

He then realized that he was monologuing. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

 **TS to RR**

"I made a bunch of new friends, and I met some… let's just say, odd teachers." Ruby couldn't find a better term to describe the professors of Beacon Academy that taught different subjects. "Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys too! At the docks of Vale! I guess it's like they say: Like mother, like daughter."

 **RR to TS**

"Like father, like son." Tsuna sighed. "That's how Tou-san keeps describing me, constantly having to fight bad guys and be the hero of the day. It's kind of hard to be a hero though when everyone else sees you as a criminal though…"

It took Tsuna a couple of seconds to realize what he said. But rather than hide the truth… he had to say it. "Well, it's a complicated situation… I'm supposed to be a mafia boss soon. Not that I'm going to do bad things!" He hastily added. "I'm trying to form the family back into a group of heroes, just like the ones in the comics that you liked to read."

"But enough about me. What about you? Anything on you mind?"

 **TS to RR**

"I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early." Ruby looked up to the sky in thought before shrugging her shoulders. "But, uhh, I guess he'll tell me one day. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he starts sounding like Uncle Qrow..."

Hearing a bark, Ruby turned around to see her dad just waiting along the tree line with Zwei waiting right next to him. "Oh! Look's like Dad's back. I gotta go!"

 **RR to TS**

Tsuna looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. "Sorry, Ruby-san, I have to go now! Reborn is probably going to steal my breakfast if I don't get back home soon! I also have to get to school for the test today as well! Wish me luck!"

He began to jog off.

 **TS to RR**

"He's dropping me off at Beacon before he goes on his next mission! Wish me luck!" Putting her hood back on, Ruby began to run from the gravestone. But it only took a couple of steps before she stopped in place.

 **RR to TS**

Tsuna didn't take a single step before tripping on the ground. But rather than complaining, he chuckled in nostalgia. Pushing himself up, he continued to sit on his bottom and stare at the gravestone rather than continue running home. "You know…"

 **RR to TS**

Ruby turned around and stared. "You know… I'm really sad…"

 **TS to RR**

"I'm really sad… that you had to go… People say…

 **RR to TS**

"…People say that you don't know what it truly precious to you until you lose it…"

 **TS to RR**

"And I feel…"

 **RR to TS**

"…Like that exactly…"

 **TS to RR**

"…Happened to me… Tsuna…"

 **RR to TS**

"…Ruby-san…"

 **TS together with RR**

"I love you… Isn't that the saddest thing?


	2. SEQUEL IS UP!

Sequel is up called Storyteller


End file.
